Locker Knocker Time
by fanheartfiction
Summary: Just a cutesy little Fanfic with Danny and Peter. Flash starts harassing Peter, and Danny steps in for him. Very short- Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW and like so I know I'm doing a good job! (NOte: This is BEFORE Flash bonds with Venom)


**Hey guys! Just a cute little scene with Danny and Peter! I hope you guys like it. Please review and fave! XOXOXO**

Peter drooped over his English text book. He and his team had been up late taking down bad guys on a S.H.I.E.L.D patrol- Doc Ock among them- and Pete was pooped. His best friend Harry stared straight ahead, but whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth. "What did you _do_ last night Pete?" Peter rubbed his eyes. "I'll tell you what I wasn't doing. I wasn't wrestling an octopus." Harry laughed quietly, so as not to attract Mr. Onaway's attention.

"You're so strange. That's why we're friends." Peter started to say something, but was interrupted by a huge yawn. "I- ooohwa. " He had been caught between the motion of speaking and yawning which resulted in the sound of a beached whale. Harry's lips twitched. Spiderman tried to make a retort to that, but only succeeded in making a strange bellowing noise that caused the whole class to spin in their seats to look at him.

Harry's eyes were watering with the effort it took to contain his laughter. Mr. Onaway, cranky as usual, turned irritably to face Peter. "Is there something you'd like to share Mr. Parker?" Peter composed his face in record time and swallowed an oncoming yawn.

"Only that I believe the eight legged octopus in the story is a reference to the different choices the protagonist has to make. Each tentacle represents a different choice and path the story might go. The suction cups on the legs are alluding to the more alluring part of the choice, much like the slippery skin alludes to the more unappealing side. Also like the octopus, the main character's choices could lead him into an inky blackness if he doesn't tread carefully."

Peter sat back smugly, satisfied with his answer. Mr. Onaway, crabby after not being able to get Peter in trouble, returned to his lesson with a comical intensity. Harry fist bumped Peter under the table. "Way to go man! How do you make stuff up like that?" Peter grinned. "A true magician never tells his secrets." They both laughed and used the rest of the lesson to comment on Mr. Onaway's ludicrous teaching style.

When the bell rang, Harry walked to the door with Peter handing him his books on the way out. "Hey Pete, I've got to jet. I've got an appointment with some guy from my dad's company. It's really stupid, but it's better than going to school." Peter smirked. "I got your back. I'll raise my hand and say 'here' for you." Harry lifted his hand for a high five. "You're the best Pete!" Peter returned the high five, then examined his fingers with an air of imperial aloofness. "Well, I do try." Harry winked at him and walked off.

Peter sighed. It was only second period. He found it funny how when he closed his eyes in school for five minutes it was only thirty seconds into second period, but when he closed his eyes at night for five minutes, it was already morning. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't see a blonde, muscle-bound, bully right in front of him. Peter had just tossed his books into his locker when he ran into Flash. (Literally) He stumbled back internally cursing himself.

He usually took a route that didn't allow his and Flash's paths to cross, but he had been daydreaming and forgot. He tended to find his patience tested way beyond its usual limits whenever in the same ten-foot radius of Trash Thompson. He sighed. "What's up Flash?" Flash leered at him. "I don't have time to do my homework, so I decided you're going to do it for me." Peter smirked. "Wow Flash, that was so original. Are you taking tips out of the How to be a Middle School Bully for Dummies book? 'Cause that was so sixth grade."

Flash frowned, trying to sort out what Peter had said. "Are you calling me a dummy!" Peter rolled his eyes. "Never mind, don't work too hard on that one." Flash was enraged. "You're gonna do it- or else." Peter studied the ceiling. _Does this guy have no new ideas?_ "Or else what? Thanks for the offer Flash, but I think I'll have to pass." Flash stepped forward. "Don't mess with me nerd-bird." Peter ducked out from under his arm. "Rule number one. When you get in someone's face, you should always make sure you've brushed your teeth in the last…" Peter waved a hand in front of his nose. "Two days." 

Flash had heard enough. "I think someone's itching for some locker knocker time." After not being able to keep up with Pete's intellectual insult games, he resorted to his old stand-by. Peter groaned on the inside. How sweet would it be to bust out some Spiderman moves on this old school loser? Unfortunately couldn't, he had to protect his secret identity. He couldn't even stand up for himself without people getting suspicious.

Just as Flash had picked him up by his collar Peter heard a clear, calm voice ring above the hallway babble. "Let go of him, Flash. Putting others down does not allow you to pull yourself up." Flash looked around. His vicious smile melted, forming itself into something closely resembling bear's snarl. He dumped his quarry on the ground and headed towards the voice that Peter now recognized as Danny's. "Get lost fortune cookie, before I smash you in there with Parker." Danny shook his head and walked over to stand in front of Peter. "I will not allow you to do this."

Flash snorted. "Won't allow me." He patted Danny on the shoulder. "Listen wise-guy. I'm gonna a give you a pass because you're new, but I run this school. Now get out of my way before I make you." Danny folded his arms unimpressed. "I do not want to fight with you. Class starts in five minutes; you need to be going." Flash started towards him, but tripped over an untied shoelace.

Glad for the distraction, Peter poked Danny in the back. "What are you doing?" He hissed. Danny grinned. "Keeping you from getting dust mites in your pants." Danny turned to coolly observe Flash cursing on the floor. Pete tapped Danny again. "If you just let him put me in the locker we could already be done." Danny shook his head stubbornly. "Even if you can't defend yourself for risk of exposure, I most certainly can."

Flash had recovered from his fall and threw a punch at Danny's stomach. Danny dodged, swept his leg towards the bully's knees, and knocked his feet out from under him with ease. Flash looked momentarily shell-shocked. He had never been taken down so quickly. "Cheater. I wasn't ready." He muttered. He rubbed his head as he rose to a sitting position.

Then he collected himself and stood, dusting and straightening his shirt with overdone vigilance. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood for a fight, punks." He said already backing away. "Watch your back; you'll never know what you'll find stuck in it." Danny smiled serenely and watched Flash run to class.

Peter clapped Danny on the shoulder. "Thanks Danny, I owe you one." Danny made a face. "You do not owe me anything; you are my teammate and my leader. It was the least I could do." Pete grinned cheerfully. "No, really I do. I appreciate it. I was getting tired of getting Spider-webs in my nose." Danny was still grimacing not letting Peter change the subject. "Why do you let him do that to you?" Peter shrugged. "I take a thousand hits from a thousand stronger villains, and I'm still barely damaged. A punch or two from Flash Thompson will heal in less than a minute."

Danny's frown deepened. "I hate seeing him do that. Why won't you even try to defend yourself?" Peter sighed (he sighed a lot these days) he noted. "All throughout middle and elementary school, I never lifted a finger for myself. When I became Spiderman, that all changed. But I can't just start acting different, people would start to wonder, which would lead to questions which would lead to investigations."

He tapped his locker. "It's better to stay in here for ten minutes twice a week and take the odd punch or embarrassment, than put my friends and family in danger." He shrugged once more. "It's a small price to pay." Danny marveled at the teen in front of him. It must take an incredible amount of patience and discipline to do that every day, knowing that he could easily make it stop.

Danny suddenly smiled coming to a decision. He had decided that it would be his job to make sure Peter stayed one hundred percent Flash Thompson free. Flash wouldn't touch their beloved leader. "Well, if you insist on being infuriatingly noble, then I must place it upon myself to escort you to class. Harry and I can take turns walking you."

Peter leaned against his locker, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "That's cool, between you and I, I've always wanted body guards." Danny smacked Peter's arm lightly. "You are going to be late." Peter grinned. "I'm never late, everyone else is just early." Danny rolled his eyes. "Come on, bug boy. Let's go!"


End file.
